ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Minoc
Description Minoc is the city dedicated to the virtue of Sacrifice, the city where the best craftsmen, Tinkers and Artisans of Britannia live and work. This also means, that Minoc is mainly a worker town. Situated at the eastern shore of the Bay of Lost Hope, north of the Bloody Plains, the first things the traveler will see are the Sawmill and the Mining Headquarters of the Britannian Mining Company. The city itself is more simply build, reflecting the occupation of most of its inhabitants. Also, the roads of the city aren't the very best (as mayor Burnside said himself) The city-scape however is dominated by the main building of the Minoc Artisan Guild, the best artisans in all of Britannia. The huge, cross-shaped building houses the finest artisans of all professions. The city relies heavily on the work of its inhabitants to export them, as well as its mining activities. Nonetheless, the traveler will find everything he/she needs. Beside the harbour with a shipwright, a blacksmith with a excellent selection of arms and armour is found. A combined tavern/inn is also found in the city, as well as fighting trainers. The members of the Guild gladly sell their goods to people who can afford it. A Moongate east of the city ensures fast transportation. History of the City Minoc was founded in the time before Ultima IV after the declaration of Britannia. After the establishment of the virtues, Minoc became the city of Sacrifice. In Ultima IV, Minoc was same same size as all of the cities, but much poorer, being forced to run a poor-house. Minoc also hadn't changed much in Ultima V. Like all of the cities, Minoc was haunted by the Shadowlords until their destruction. After the time of the tyranny, Minoc grew fast, and the city walls were razed to make room for the growth. By Ultima VI, Minoc had grown quite a bit. Also, the fast growth resulted in bad roads without pavement. A music guild tried to get footing in the city while the poverty was finally dealt with. By Ultima VII, 200 years later, Minoc had grown a little more, and also became a mining town. A conflict between the now powerful Artisan Guild and the Fellowship paralyzed the city, when a horrible double-murder happened in the sawmill in the south of the city. In Ultima IX, Minoc has been destroyed and rebuilt. Lore Inhabitants Ultima V * Delwyn :bagger. * Fenelon :sail sewer. * Fiona :member of the Great Council. * Lady Sahra :healer. * Rew :a child. * Tactus :blacksmith. Ultima VI * Aaron :sawmill owner. * Dale :tavernkeeper. * Doris :innkeeper * Gwenno :Companion of the Avatar. * Isabella :mayor of Minoc * James :blacksmith. * Julia :Companion of the Avatar. * Michelle :basket maker. * Selganor :music guild master. * Tara :healer * Trebor :shipwright * Troy :clock maker. Ultima VII * Burnside :mayor of Minoc. * Elynor :leader of the Fellowship branch. * Fodus :gargoyle mine worker. * Gladstone :member of the Guild. * Gregor :mining master. * Jakhar :trainer. * Jergi :gypsy. * Julia :Companion of the Avatar. * Karena :trainer. * Karl :bitter man. * Magaretha :gypsy fortune teller. * Mikos :lead worker in the mine * Owen :shipwright. * Rutherford :tavernkeeper. * Sasha :gypsy. * Seara :member of the Guild. * William :sawmill master. * Xanthia :member of the Guild. * Zorn(NPC) :blacksmith. Things to see * Minoc Artisan Guild * Sawmill Minoc in Ascension Minoc was destroyed and merged with Cove into a single settlement. However, it is a huge disappointment, because "Minoc" only consists of some gypsy tents! The column caused them to become cheats and betrayers, until the Avatar stopped it. Category:Location in Britannia